


We Are The Difference

by hannahscottannah



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Just a Thing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahscottannah/pseuds/hannahscottannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones is alone and angry. His powers have made everyone tell him that he'll grow to be evil, no matter what. He has no choice. Who's ever heard of a good guy who can make fire?</p><p>Gavin Free is popular and happy. His ability to create new things never fails to impress people and they coo over him, as he's obviously going to be the next hero.</p><p>When the pair are partnered up for The Quest, they gain the right to design their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fuck off.

On the second of March, every year, the city’s population gather in the park, in the center, to observe the new entries. It is the first time in ten years that parents will see their children. The teenagers will wear nametags, as if it were an auction. Parents will cry, because of the flurry of emotions they feel. The teenagers will remain stood there, nervous, because they know that not all of them are returning to ever see their parents.  
Michael was at the back, his arms crossed against his chest, his brown cape tied, with his diamond shaped brooch pinned to his shoulder. His curly hair an unruly mess, his legs and shoulders an equal width apart. He was terrified. His parents were here, somewhere, curious to see what ability their son had. He was glad he couldn’t recognise them. He didn’t want to witness the disappointment on their faces when they realised their son was the embodiment of evil.

"Gavin, are your parents here?" A voice asked. “Can you see them? Is that them there?” Another added. “I don’t know, I haven’t seen them in a while.” Gavin responded with a shrug. He didn’t like talking about himself, or his family, despite not knowing about them. He was excited though. He wanted his parents to be proud of him, of all the effort he put in to controlling and harnessing his ability.

"My name is Professor Haywood. As you can see, we have our students prepped and ready to discover the destiny that awaits them. Now," Haywoods booming voice paused, gesturing toward the nervous teenagers. "It’s time to show you exactly what they’ve learned."  
Several students shuffled out of the line and performed a few tricks using their abilities. One named Ray, who was one who Gavin would actually consider a friend, opened his closed hands to reveal a dead bird. He closed his eyes and a small blue light emitted from his palms, directly into the bird, which flew off into the distance. He glanced at Gavin and cracked a smile, before stepping back in line.

It was Michaels turn. He stepped forward. “I’m Michael Jones. I have the ability to do an internal infernal, as I like to call it.” He clenched his outstretched hand into a fist, directing it toward the ground and a blast of fire errupted from his fist, causing several parents to leap back in fear. Michael chewed his lip and stumbled back into line.

After him was Gavin Free. He leaped forward and grinned.  “I’m Gavin Free and I can create things!” He held out his hand and a green light enlightened his veins, following them to his hand, before a single rose appeared in his hand. He threw it into the clapping, smiling audience and returned to his group. A few more students did the same, exhibiting their abilities, before Professor Haywood spoke again.  
"Now, Mister Ramsey would like to personally announce this years partners." He gestured offstage as Ramsey walked up, his shirt sleeves rolled up to reveal his tattoos.  “Ray and Kerry. Miles and Lindsay. Gavin and Michael. Arryn and Barbara. Caleb and Chris…” He continued listing off the partners, but Michael had stopped listening.  Two names were ringing in his head.

Gavin and Michael. Gavin and Michael. That meant he’d have to live, and possibly die, with the most popular, most careless student in their year. He had full responsibility over the safety of them both. Great. Just what he fucking wanted.


	2. Not the same anymore.

Michael stood in silence, staring at the parents looking at their children longingly, wishing they could just say hello, wish them luck, anything. He ignored the cheers and whoops of his fellow students, hugging and celebrating that they were almost done, that this was it! He didn't feel a surge of excitement. He was dreading what was to come next.

"Alright, everyone! Settle down. Now, I'm sure you are all aware of what comes next, yes? I hope you all packed your belongings, because it's time for the big move!" Professor Haywood smiled, his hands clasped in front of him, his eyes scanning the crowd. He read out the list of pairs again, as the students exited the hall together, nervous, shy, excited and pleased mumbles leaving with them.

"Michael Jones and Gavin Free. Room 636. Michael, stay behind."

Michael wasn't surprised. Teachers usually held him back before sending him off to work with others. They thought it was necessary to remind him that he wasn't evil at heart, so he should try to show the other students through his actions, so perhaps he could stop burning through their notes? He stood by the door, waiting for Professor Haywood to finish reading out names and rooms. Eventually, Haywood strolled over and smiled.

"This is it, then. End of the line, Michael. Remember everything I taught you, okay? Gavin's a lot less focused than you are, but he's got determination. Ah' c'mon, stop scowling at me like that. You'll be fine. I have the utmost faith I'll see you again."

Michael smiled, shaking his head as his hair was ruffled. Haywood wasn't really like the other teachers. He'd always treated Michael as he would his own son, not as an evil boy that he doesn't want to set off. He taught Michael how to control his anger and had ended up being Michael's father figure. 

"Here, Michael. I got you a gift. You've improved since that angry little 12 year old that first came to me, haven't you? Keep it up, alright?" Haywood held out a small squeaky cow, that Michael used to play with all the time whenever he was sent to Haywoods office to calm down. Michael looked up again, only to see that his favourite Professor had already left. He sighed with a frown, before shoving the stress relief toy in his pocket and marching down to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and enjoying! My twitter is @agentexas and my tumblr is hanfiction if you are interested :)


	3. Fuck this.

Michael heads into his old room, stood by the doorway, admiring the clean, pale walls, his tattered posters removed and presumably thrown away, ready for the new kids to claim it as their own. He rests his hand on his suitcase, his other hand wiping away the tears falling down his cheeks. Michael had never expected to cry over the room he had lived in all these years. He'd expected to be relieved to see the clean walls, the fresh, clean bedding that replaced his burgundy covers. He took a moment to collect himself, moving further into the room and sitting himself down on the bed for a moment. He brushes his fingers along the soft bedding, reminded of his first year in this room, when everything was bright and exciting. He spilt a bottle of juice on the bed and he cried for a while, scared that he'd get in trouble when Haywood came round to meet everyone. 

However, when Haywood came into his room, his loud, booming voice softened and he knelt down beside the small, crying boy. Michael didn't remember what was said, but he does remember finding comfort in the words and he didn't feel as lost and alone any more. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, wishing Haywood could come and talk to him now. He'd always found solace in the wise words of the professor, which probably only served to alienate him even more in the eyes of his peers, as he considered Haywood his friend. He pulled the cow out of his pocket and squeezed it weakly, before working his way through some breathing exercises to calm himself down. 

He stood up, made his way to the door and grabbed the handle of his suitcase, before dragging it along the hallway, heading towards his new room. As he approached the hallway that was full of the other students his age, he could almost feel the silence blanket the area. His face was probably still red from crying, but he continued to scowl, marching down past all of them, staring straight ahead. 

As soon as he was outside his room, he turned and pushed the door open, before quickly surveying the room. There was a bunk bed beside the door, a closet opposite it, with two desks at the far end of the room. He knew he should probably unpack his things, but he elected to just kick his suitcase over, letting it fall to the ground with a thud, which alerted the boy that was sprawled on the top bunk, comic book in hand. He dropped the comic, eyes wide as he sought out the source of the sound, a smile on his features as his eyes met with Michaels. 

"Hey, Michael, I'm Gavin!" He piped up, lifting a hand to wave at him.  
Michael grunted in response, sitting down on the bottom bunk, hoping Gavin would let Michael stay silent. He had hoped for too much.  
"Not talking much, are you?" A pause as Gavin waited for Michael to answer. He didn't. Gavin continued. "I'm really excited, Ray said that tomorrow--you know Ray, right? He's the reanimating kid. Anyway, Ray said that Haywood is going to wake us all up early tomorrow, because he's organized this team building thing--how cool is that? I hope it's not fighting or anything--"  
"Gavin. Why the fuck would Ray know?"  
Michael wasn't actually pissed off at Gavin or Ray. He was mostly pissed that Haywood would tell Ray and not him. He had always thought he was Haywood's favourite.  
"Uh--I don't know. S'nice to have an idea of what we might be doing though." Gavin was quiet for a few minutes after, so Michael assumed he was finished. He shuffled back, resting against the wall and closing his eyes.

It was only when he heard Gavin shuffling a few minutes later he opened his eyes, to see the boy leaning over the side of his bunk, his hair splayed out.  
"Are you okay? You miss your room? I do too--I don't think I want to be treated like an adult--although maybe we'll get actually good food instead of whatever that sludge is that Patillo cooks for us. Let's start a petition, Michael. We can ignite the rebellion--"  
He cut himself off after realising that ignite might not be the best word choice, considering who he's talking to.  
Michael didn't speak, didn't even register the word choice. He just nodded his head slightly, hoping to get the boy to be quiet.  
"Yeah, let's be the revolution, Gavin. Sounds like a great idea. Sit properly before all the blood rushes to your head and your dick falls off."  
Gavin squawked and pulled himself upright, before he bashed his head on the ceiling, causing an exclamation of differing swear words, which mixed with Michael's muffled laughter.  
"S'not funny, Michael! Stop laughing, that hurt! It's your fault, you bloody said I'd lose my dick!" He yelled, but he couldn't help laughing at himself.  
"I didn't force you to bash your fucking head off the ceiling!" Michael continued laughing as he spoke, until the door opened and his hands closed over his mouth as Kerry and Lindsay forced their way into the room.  
"You alright, Gavin? What did he do to you?" Lindsay asked, eyes searching the room for Gavin, finally landing on the boy clutching his head, tears in his eyes that were widened in surprise at the sudden appearance of two of his supposed friends.  
"You're in here for two minutes and you've already injured your partner? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kerry exclaimed at Michael, after noticing the tears in Gavin's eyes, along with the hands pressed against his head.  
"No, Michael didn't--" Gavin began, waving his hands at the angry pair.  
Michael didn't let him finish, as he pushed past both of them, ignoring the glares that burned through his skin and he stormed away with no destination in mind.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been his fault, he supposes, in a weird way. He had said Gavin would lose his dick - but it was a joke! He’d gotten ahead of himself back there - forgot who he was and what his power is. He has to remember that he’s Michael Jones, not just another kid. He’s destined to destroy and if he doesn’t, he’ll probably disappoint.

Everyone else apparently had a meeting and decided that for him. Still. It’s not all bad. Pattillo might actually be making something good tonight, considering that it’s their first night as somewhat adults.

He twirls his fork around the radioactive sludge on his plate with a sigh. He had hoped for too much, apparently. With a glance around the room, Michael deduces he’s not the only one disappointed. Slowly, he scoops some of it up and pushes it past his lips. 

Huh. It doesn’t taste too bad. He continues eating it, book sat on the table just beside his tray. It’s one he’s read a lot of times, as shown by the look of it. He reaches out, pulls it closer to him and opens it, preparing to flick through to his favorite part, when he notices something that was scribbled in. Christ. That’s not his handwriting. It’s illegible.

“You found my note!”

Startled, Michael glances up to see Gavin peering over his shoulder. He stares at him, mouth slightly ajar, but it doesn’t seem to phase him.

“Sorry about all the shite that happened last night - they didn’t mean it.”

“Yeah, they did. It’s whatever.” He waves a hand dismissively, hoping Gavin will take the hint. 

“No - they don’t know you -” Gavin started, until Michael held his hand up, indicating for Gavin to shut up.

“So? You don’t know me either, Gavin. Leave me alone.” Michael closes the book and pushes it away, returning his attention to the food in front of him.

“Michael, don’t ignore me. We share a room together! We’re partners now! We have to stick togeth--”

“That isn’t what anyone else thinks. That isn’t what either of us want. I’m serious, go away.” With that, he moves to stand up, before realizing he can’t really escape Gavin. Goddamnit. 

Gavin huffs, hovering by him for a moment longer, clearly having so much he wanted to say, before he turns and heads back toward his friends. He’s used to getting what he wants. There is no fucking way Michael is giving him a chance to reveal what he actually wants from him.

He heads back to his room — their room — and throws himself onto his bed. As he pulls the covers over his torso, he can’t help but wonder if Gavin is laughing with his friends about the idiot he is forced to share a room with. Can’t help but wonder if he’d made a bet about Michaels reaction to the note. Maybe a bet about how quickly he could make Michael like him. After all, it’d be quite a feat. He’d have bragging rights for as long as Michael could imagine possible.

Too bad Michael doesn’t like Gavin. At all. He’d been caught off guard last night — it wont happen again. He’s used to relying on himself to get through, so he doesn’t need Gavin's help to get through The Quest. No matter what Haywood thinks.

Just as Michael closes his eyes, hoping for at least a brief nap before he heads out to train, Gavin comes crashing in. The door is flung open in reckless abandon and he glances down to a bewildered Michael, sheepish grin on his face once more.

“Didn’t think you’d be trying to sleep.” Was his only explanation.

Quickly, Michael fired back. “Didn’t think you’d be trying to break the damn door.”

Apparently, Gavin hadn’t even considered the way he’d treated the door, as a look of confusion adorned his face. “What? I didn’t try to break the door.”

Michael just groans, rolls over to face the wall. “Could’ve fooled me.” His voice is laced with bitterness, as it always seemed to be these days.

“I wasn’t! I just came to apologise, but now you’re throwing bloody door-breaking accusations around!” Gavins voice raised in volume and pitch as he spoke. 

Michael sits up and turns, staring at Gavin. After a few seconds of silence had passed, he gestured to the doorframe Gavin was still stood in. “In or out, Gavin.”

He glances around himself for a second, eyes land back on Michael once more and he steps further into the room, shutting the door behind him.

He stands there, watching Michael. Neither of them say anything, just staring at each other in silence. Eventually, Gavin sighs.

“I really am sorry, y’know. For the... _incident._ It wasn’t anything against you — they’re overprotective, that’s all. Think I’m gonna’ save the world one day —”

“From me.” Michael interjects, folding his arms across his chest. He understands how it goes, he’s heard the stories. He knows the role he plays in everyone's mind. He’s just… not sure if he’s ready to play it.

Gavin shifts, uncomfortable. He doesn’t want to acknowledge it, apparently. He taps his fingers against his thigh, teeth grazing over his lower lip. His eyes glance to the floor by his feet for a moment. 

Michael just watches him. He’s used to people being uncomfortable around him. Doesn’t really upset him much anymore. He leans back against the wall behind him. 

“Michael, I’m serious about what I said earlier! We’re partners now, we have to look out for each other! Stop being so flippin’ difficult!” Gavin frowned, shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie.

Michael quirks an eyebrow, surprised that Gavin bothered to raise his voice about this again. He must have bet a lot of money. There doesn’t seem to be any benefit in this for him. In fact, it’ll apparently mean that any injury Gavin causes himself will be blamed on him. He doesn’t like the idea of being Gavins scapegoat.

When he doesn’t respond, Gavin huffs, turning and yanking the door open. Just before he leaves the vicinity, he shoots a look to Michael over his shoulder. “If you need me, I’ll be in the training bay.” 

With that, the door was slammed shut and Michael was left wondering just how sincere Gavin was trying to be.


End file.
